


Pathways

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been wandering the night away - lost if he truly wanted to admit it to himself.  Lost on a great many levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathways

Written for Vespurrs word challenge.

These characters are not mine – though right now I would love to take a drive with Kitt and just spend time talking to him. Even better would be Mi waiting here when I got home....

Lots of Love and Thank yous Knightshade for the beta on such short notice.

Pathways   
by Tomy

He'd been wandering the night away - lost if he truly wanted to admit it to himself. Lost on a great many levels.

Yes, he could contact Kitt and be picked up in a heart beat.

But that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted the distraction of being alone and lost at dusk.

The paths kept branching out and he let his feet carry him whichever way they would. He had no destination. Maybe it was the fact that he knew, no matter how far he traveled, Kitt was keeping an eye on him. It was a strange sort of comfort.

He found himself meandering towards the left branch of the fork again.

He'd been staring at the dirt of the path, his eyes never leaving the rough, packed sand underfoot. He was sure this was a deerpath – or had been a short time ago. There were no hoofprints, but there was also no overgrowth, or weeds peeking up either. This trail was well used. Though obviously not often by humans. 

There were far too many times in his life that he'd wanted to escape – escape from the harsh reality he'd been so cruelly thrown into. Escape from his own thoughts. Escape from his own emotions.

There was never any respite. Ever since his dramatic entrance into the Foundation's lifestyle, he'd known no peace within himself.

Oh yes, there were times of great joy, times when he felt loved, times when he felt fulfilled.

For the most part, those were fleeting. They never lasted more than a few months at at time.

Yes – he loved what he did. No – he could not admit to being a full person.

There were far too many times when all of them saw how glaringly obvious it was what they were missing in life. Having seen Stevie again, having spent time recovering with her, having actually married her – he realised with deep loss - what he would never have.

Family, children, knowledge that his family would survive another generation.

Things most people took for granted.

He couldn't even indulge in the peace of mind of spending time with his own mother. Stevie's murder had hit that home with alarming accuracy.

Now, months later, he still found himself meandering. Meandering through his life as he was this path.

It was becoming almost too dark to see. Soon Kitt would beep him and ask to meet him at the nearest location the car could access.

A smile touched his lips – an honest one for once.

Kitt. His partner – boy they had fought tooth and nail in the beginning. Now he couldn't imagine life without the A.I. They had both grown exponentially. Not a bad thing in his mind. Kitt had taught him how to be a true friend. How to think clearly, how to react, and possibly how to love and trust again. Even when he thought of leaving the Foundation, Kitt had stood by him. In his darkest hour after Stevie's death, Kitt had more than stood by him.

His comlink beeped. “Where'm I going, Pal?”

There was a second pause before Kitt responded. His inflections clearly showing his surprise at Michael's positive tone. “At the next fork turn right and take the path up the steep incline. I'm already at the location.”

Michael couldn't help but smile as he ran his thumb over the watch face. “Be there in a few.”

There had to be another pathway, one that leads to a fulfilled life while continuing on the paths set by his new life. Maybe it was time for them to honestly take the time to hunt for it. 

 

Fin  
July 2, 2006


End file.
